


Advice

by MindYoBusinessDavid



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Royai - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindYoBusinessDavid/pseuds/MindYoBusinessDavid
Summary: Inspired by Prettywitchiusaka's story Once Every So OftenHavoc needs pointers on sex with a woman Roy has been with, Hawkeye steps up instead, and goes into detail on how to get a woman off, watching Roy as she speaks.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once Every So Often](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862979) by [Prettywitchiusaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettywitchiusaka/pseuds/Prettywitchiusaka). 



> Hi all this is my first Royai fic and my first FMA fic! I just watched FMA:B for the first time and holy shit it was amazing!!! Anyway please leave comments and kudos!

Hawkeye took the rare morning off, having worked until 2 am every night for 4 weeks straight. Colonel Mustang had told her last night to come in no earlier than after lunch, and when she refused, ordered her to take the morning off.

As she awoke from a dreamless sleep and felt well rested and refreshed for once, her thoughts drifted to him, like they often did. She sighed deeply. She needs to stop letting her mind fantasize about Colonel Mustang, wondering about if he was as good a kisser as women claimed. If he really knew his way around a woman’s body or if it was all talk. 

She also fantasized about what she wanted to do to him: leave kisses down his abs and over the burn on his abdomen from the night he killed Lust, take him in his hand, blow him til he came in her mouth and she swallowed it. 

As she felt herself getting wetter, she huffed and quickly got up for a cold shower. It helped. Kind of. Soon she was in her military uniform, choosing to wear her hair down today. The drive to the office was short and enjoyable, leaving her window cracked a little for the cold winter air to blow against her face. Everyone hated when she did that, saying she was weird for leaving her window open in the winter, except for Colonel Mustang who appreciated it. 

She had a cappuccino in her hands, a rare indulgence, that was in danger of spilling out of the cup – the barista overfilled her cup. The door was slightly ajar and she heard her team speaking amongst themselves. Well mostly Lt. Havoc and Colonel Mustang. They were all seated at their respective desks.

“C’mon, Colonel, you’re holding out. I have a date tonight! I need it to end well! If you don’t tell me about what you did to her- then I won’t be able to measure up and I won’t get a second date. I really like her. C’mon! I’ll buy you drinks for a whole month.”

“No, Havoc.”

“Help the man out, Mustang.” Breda spoke up. “He’s never satisfied a girl in his life,” he ended. Everyone but Mustang laughed, but she could see his smirk. Havoc threw something at Breda, who laughed harder. 

“That’s not what your sister said last night,” Havoc shot back.

“I don’t have a sister.” Breda deadpanned, and then burst into more laughter.

“Whatever, just help a dude out, Mustang.”

“The fact that you’ve never satisfied a woman is not my problem, Havoc.” 

Riza took this opportunity to open the door and make her presence known. The conversation stopped, conversations like this always did in her presence. She wanted to know why, she served in a war alongside thousands of men. Beyond that, they were friends. She briefly wondered if the man of her literal and figurative dreams had anything to do about that.

“Morning gentlemen,” turning her head towards her superior, “Sir.” She put her cappuccino on her desk and slowly undid the buttons of her jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. “What’s this I hear about Havoc having a date tonight?” She said as she sat leaned on her desk instead of sitting behind it. 

Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Havoc’s faces slightly pinked. “Yeah I have a date with Jennifer tonight.”

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow, feigning ignorance, “Jennifer? Jennifer Otto?” When Havoc shook his head up and down, she looked at Colonel Mustang. His lip twitched upward imperceptibly, but she saw it. She had spent a decade learning to read his face. “Sir, didn’t you go out with her once?”

“Yes.”

“To my knowledge, that date went…” she trailed off for effect, pretending she was trying to be decent, “/very/ well. For her, at least.” Colonel Mustang’s eyes widened a bit. 

“What? How do you know about that?” Havoc spoke up.

“Through the grapevine.” Jean’s eyes shot accusingly at Mustang, who raised his hands in defense. “No, Havoc, women talk.”

“Not about those kinds of things!” Havoc argued, exasperated. Hawkeye laughed lightly, much to the surprise of the team. She was always stoic, with an unreadable face. That’s why she always won at poker. And why she wasn’t allowed to play with them anymore. 

“Women talk about all kinds of things. Probably more than men do.” Colonel Mustang cleared his throat uncomfortably at her voice, which had taken on a slight flirtatious tone. “I heard that you were looking for some pointers,” her eyes shot towards her superior. She caught him, for a second, staring at her long legs- her skirt worn slightly higher on her waist today, showing more of her toned legs. 

“What? No, I’m not!”

“So I didn’t just hear you begging Colonel Mustang for some advice?” Fuery choked on his coffee at her words. When Havoc lowered his head in shame, everyone thought that was that. “I’m offended that you didn’t come to me. After all, I have more experience than he does.”

Everyone’s head snapped up to look at her. You could hear a pin drop in the room.

“W-wha?” Havoc eeked out.

“Yeah, Colonel Mustang has what 10-12 years of experience? I have at least 15.” 

The team looked at each other then to her and then back to each other in confusion. Mustang was the first one to understood what she meant, and his eyebrows shot into his hairline. She watched the rest of the team slowly come to the same conclusion: she hadn’t just come out to them; she was letting them know she had more experience getting women – aka herself – off.

She smiled coyly and picked up her drink, intending to take a sip before dropping the subject and returning to work. Her boss had something else in mind, it seemed. 

“So let’s hear it, Lieutenant Hawkeye.” He said, coolly, challenging her. She raised an eyebrow and set her cup back down.

“Gladly.” Clearly that was not what he was expecting her to say. “Havoc, I suggest you take notes.” The air in the room thickened, all eyes on her, any pretense of work thrown out the window. 

“You flatter her at dinner. Don’t make any crude comments about her body, just light compliments to warm her up. Be a gentleman but don’t be too boring. If you’re lucky enough that she wants to go home with you, don’t be presumptuous. When you get back to your place, off her a drink. A glass of wine.”

“I’m not sure that’s the kind of advice Havoc was looking for,” Mustang spoke up. She raised her eyebrow at him again.

“As I’m sure, or rather hope, you’re aware Colonel it’s better for all involved if she’s comfortable. I was getting there. As always, the best way is to just ask her what she’s into since I can’t personally attest for what other women like.

When she’s had her drink and she kind of looks at you expecting you to make the first move, kiss her. Lightly, gently with your hands in her hair. When she tries to deepen the kiss, pull back slowly. You’ll know your successful if she follows your mouth, desperate for you to pay her more attention. Only then should you deepen the kiss. Maybe bite her bottom lip and her mouth will invite you in. Slowly run your tongue over hers before intertwining them, tug her hair a little. If the kiss gets a little deeper, more frantic that’s okay, but don’t get carried away. 

Slow the kiss down before kissing down her jaw and her neck. Switch between feather light kisses and sharp bites that you soothe over with your tongue. Don’t alternate, make it an unexpected pattern and then maybe suck just below her ear. Use your hand in her hair for leverage but also to tug a little more.

At this point your hands should slowly slide down her arms, fingers lightly grazing so she’s got goosebumps before you slowly inch your hand under her shirt. Just leave it at her navel for a second and then begin moving up, lightly squeezing her breast. If she responds with a noise of some kind, take off her shirt. Kiss her again, deeply this time. Trail your hands over her exposed skin before you unclasp her bra. Take off one shoulder strap then another. Run your hands between her breasts before turning your attention to them. Don’t be afraid to use your lips and your tongue. Maybe even your teeth, if she’s into that. At this point, she should be breathy and whimpering.

Let your hand slowly travel below her pants, but not under her panties. Don’t apply too much pressure. Take your time working her up. When she starts looking for friction, pull your hand out and take off her pants. Trace your hands up her calf and squeeze her thighs. Kiss your way down her body but stop at her navel. Pick up one of her legs and begin kissing at her knee. Again, switch between feather light kisses, bites, and sucking. She should be breathing pretty heavily at this point and that’s your cue to shimmy off her panties and begin pleasuring her. 

Start with light touches, never really giving her what she wants until she starts whining for you to add more pressure. Listen to what she tells you and read her body language. After using your hands for a bit, you should go down on her. It doesn’t matter how long it takes; you want her to come twice. Make sure you help her come down. Let your hands wander the rest of her body but don’t let it travel too far from her center.” She pauses for a second, the room still in rapt attention. 

“Slowly kiss your way back up her body and remove your own clothes- keeping her…stimulated. Rub against her softly before entering. Start off with slow, deep, full thrusts. It’ll drive her crazy and bring her right where you want her: begging you to fuck her faster, harder, rougher. That’s when you really give it your all. She should be screaming your name at this point- if she’s vocal- if she’s not you should be hearing guttural moans and groans. 

Don’t forget about the rest of her body, it can help push her over the edge for the third time. Once she’s had her third, you can chase your own. It’ll help her ride it out and if you’re skilled enough, you may pull a fourth from her. Help her clean up and let her spend the night. I really recommend you ask her what she likes first0- other women don’t necessarily like rough sex- but either way it’s three for her, one for you. That’s the golden rule. That’s what gets her to tell other women. That’s what’ll get you a second date. But what do I know? You should probably continue to ask Colonel Mustang for pointers.” 

Everyone in the room is staring at her, mouth slightly agape, and cheeks crimson red. She chanced a glance at Colonel Mustang and had to swallow roughly at the dark look in his eyes. He was looking at her like she was prey and he hadn’t eaten in days. 

She slowly lifted her cappuccino to her lips, took a small sip and set it back down on her desk, crossing one leg over the other, letting her skirt ride up a little more. 

A bit of the milk foam from her cup had spilled onto her thumb and she carefully raised it to her mouth before swiping her tongue over the white liquid. She looked at Colonel Mustang again and then her watch.

“Oh, would you look at the time. Sir, we have a meeting with Furher Grumman.” She stood, grabbed some files from her desk, and looked at him expectantly. She lowered her gaze to where his lower torso was covered by the desk he was sitting at and she worked her way back up, meeting his eyes. Her face formed a mischievous smile, voice taking on a sultry tone. 

“Why don’t I head over and give you some time to…” as she trailed off, her gaze flicked down to where his cock was no doubt strained against his pants, forming a bulge, “collect yourself, sir.”

She looked at the rest of the men. “Fellas.” And proceeded to head towards the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. “I hope your date goes really well, Havoc.” Just like that she vanished. 

The men let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding, all thankful they were sat behind their desks, hiding their obvious erections. All eyes fell to Colonel Mustang, and he pretended he didn’t notice, his eyes still transfixed on where she was just standing. 

“Damn.” Havoc said, finally breaking the silence. 

Damn, indeed. Mustang wondered how many more fantasies of Riza his mind could handle. He wished she was his.


End file.
